


The Surrender of Luke Skywalker

by ConsultingJedi221b



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Electrical torture, Forest Moon of Endor, Gen, Luke Confronts Vader, Luke Skywalker Captured, Luke Skywalker Surrendered, Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, My First Fanfic, Torture, hope you like it, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingJedi221b/pseuds/ConsultingJedi221b
Summary: In Return of the Jedi, in order to confront Vader, and fulfill his destiny, Luke Skywalker must give himself up and surrender to the Empire. However, we don't ever see how that scene occured. Here's my take on what happened from when he spoke to Leia and explaining the truth about their parentage, and when we see the Stormtroopers deliver him to Vader.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. The Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic. I love reading fanfic, and I thought I might give writing a try! I hope you like it! Please leave reviews! Constructed criticism is always appreciated!
> 
> This will be a one-shot unless you guys really like it, in which case I might extend it, so please tell me what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Star Wars, and the characters and plot belong to George Lucas and Disney. I write for fun and do not make any money off of these stories.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“I have to try.”

After discussing with Leia the truth of his parentage and that they were in fact siblings, Luke Skywalker started to carry out his plan to confront Vader, his father. He knew that his father still had good in him, he had felt it every time they had met. Luke hoped that because he realized this, that he could make his father come to realize it too. 

As he was walking through the dense forest, towards the Imperial base, fear started to spread through his body from a spark deep in his mind. What if he was wrong? What if Vader turned him over to the emperor despite the fact that Luke was his son? There were so many things that could go wrong…

Before he could become too overwhelmed with his negative thoughts, Luke mentally chided himself. He was a Jedi, he could handle whatever was coming his way. He had to confront Vader, and if that meant that he would be handed over to the emperor, so be it. He would not let himself be turned as his father did. He would not become a mindless slave, doing the emperor’s bidding without thinking twice. He would rather die...

Luke was pulled out of thoughts by the faint sound of footprints coming from ahead. Since Han and Leia were both back in Bright Tree Village with the Ewoks, and no other rebels would venture this far into the forest without contacting him, the only other reasonable option was Imperial Stormtroopers. Luke started to feel the fear again, creeping up like a sheen of cold water covering him, normally they would not be a problem, and Luke would either be able to run, or fight until an opening for escape arose. However, in order to confront his father, he must surrender, and let himself be captured by the troops of the Empire. That was a very unpleasant thought for Luke as he tried to calm himself down.

From the sound of the footsteps, the stormtroopers were still a while off, giving Luke the time he needed to prepare himself mentally for what was coming. He would need to go with them, as a prisoner, something that went against everything he had learned during his time with the Alliance. It was well known that the Empire was very harsh with prisoners, especially those of the Rebel Alliance. Torture and execution was the fate of most of the Alliance members that ended up in the Empire’s hands. Going to that willingly, unable to defend himself was not a pleasant thought for Luke. 

As the footsteps drew nearer, Luke reached out with the Force and discovered that there were many more of the stormtroopers than he had originally thought, with there being twenty. Luke then closed his eyes and used the Force to help him center himself and calm his racing mind. It would do him no good if he was too nervous to think straight. Although he had not received extensive training in the ways of the Force, he had natural talent, much like his father, and was able to successfully calm his restless mind. 

Luke opened his eyes and could just see the top of the white stormtrooper armor peeking out from the dense greenery that covered the forest moon. He crouched down behind a tree stump and waited for the troopers to come nearer. As he waited, a small voice in the back of his mind informed him that this would be his last chance to run away and escape. Luke shook his head and pressed that part of him down into himself, he had to do this. He continued to wait until he saw the first of the stormtroopers coming up on the tree he was using to hide behind. Luke knew that if he didn’t fight back at all, he would raise suspicions and that was something that he did not want to do. So, as soon as the stormtrooper was within range, he ignited his lightsaber and slashed at the man’s legs, not wanting to kill him, but just incapacitate him for the moment. He had the element of surprise on his side and the trooper cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Luke was able to successfully incapacitate four more troopers before he was surrounded by the remaining sixteen. This was the moment he had been dreading since he first came up with this plan. 

Luke slowly looked around and then dropped his lightsaber to the ground and raised his hands to rest on his head, the sign of surrender. A stormtrooper immediately stepped forward and roughly pulled Luke’s arms down from his head and clipped them into metal binders, binding his wrists in front of them. Another stormtrooper then knelt down and picked up the dropped lightsaber, and handed it to the trooper who Luke guessed was in charge of this squadron, who looked it over before turning his face back to Luke. 

“This is the weapon of a Jedi, however, the Jedi and their pitiful faith have been extinct for many years,” he said as he stepped closer to Luke and then looked him in the eye and asked, “Where did you get this weapon?”

Luke was silent for a moment, and the lead trooper signalled another one of the men, who nodded and punched Luke in the stomach. Luke gasped in pain and surprise and doubled over, falling to his knees, gasping for air. 

“My...father...gave it...to me..” Luke rasped out through gritted teeth.

“See, now was that so hard?” the commander asked, amusement obvious in his tone.

Luke did nothing but glare at the man as he slowly tried to stand back up, the binders on his wrists not helping. He finally managed to stand when the commander looked back at him. 

“Now, I know that you would not try to infiltrate a heavily armed Imperial base such as the one on this moon by yourself, so, where are the others? And I suggest you do not lie, we can do much worse than the first blow you received, “ the commander responded, and a trooper beside him pulled out what looked like a long rod, about the length of a lightsaber, but was sparking at the tip dangerously.

Luke was not going to betray his friends, no matter what they did to him, so he stared defiantly at the commander when he said, “I came alone. This was my mission only, no one else is here.”

“I find that very hard to believe. Is that your final answer.”

Luke said nothing and glared daggers at the commander, who signalled two men behind Luke. They walked towards him and grabbed his shoulders, roughly pushing him to his knees and holding him there. Luke struggled against their hold, but they were too strong for him to break free of, and he stopped struggling and tried to ready himself for what to come,

“I will take that as a yes, trooper?”

As he spoke, the trooper with the rod stepped forward, until he was standing directly over Luke. 

“This is your last chance, tell me where your _friends_ are, and I promise no harm will come to them, or you.”

At this, Luke looked up at the commander and laughed drily. “I think we both know that isn’t true.”

“That was the wrong answer,” the commander replied. Under his mask he was smiling darkly. This was going to be fun. 

Immediately after the words left the commander’s mouth, the trooper with the rod jammed the end into Luke’s stomach, in the same spot he had been punched earlier. Luke felt as though every nerve in his body was being lit on fire, his body was jerking from the electrical current flowing through it. His vision was clouding and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. After what seemed like hours, but was really only about five seconds, the rod was removed from Luke’s shaking body, and if it weren’t for the two troopers holding him, he would have collapsed into the dirt. Luke was still shaking and trying to calm himself when he felt a firm hand grip his chin and force his face upwards until he was forced to meet the commander’s eye.

“Are your friends really worth that much?” 

_Yes, they are worth every little bit of pain. I would die for them, Luke thought._ However, he did not say any of this, so he would not give any piece of information to the commander. He had to make him think that he was the only one here, for all of rebel’s safety. Luke glared at the commander, jerked his head out of the commander’s grip, and said, “Everyone in the Alliance is worth ten of you.” 

The commander then growled and slapped Luke, causing his body to jerk painfully against the two men holding him down. “Tut, tut, tut. That’s not very nice, boy, while you think about my question, let me ask you an easier one: What is your name?”

Luke thought about not answering, but then he decided that he would need as much strength as possible for his later confrontation. So, he decided to answer this seemingly harmless question. “My name is Luke Skywalker.”

All of the stormtroopers were silent for a moment, before the commander walked up and kicked Luke roughly in the side. The blow was not expected, and Luke nearly fell off of his knees, wincing in pain as the movement aggravated the injuries from the electricity. 

The commander didn’t give Luke any time to recover before harshly grabbing his chin and saying, “That was for everyone on the Death Star.”

Luke bit back a retort, not wanting to aggravate the commander any more, and wondered how they knew the name of the pilot that had destroyed the Death Star. He really did feel bad for essentially killing all of those people, but he had done it for the good of the galaxy. Luke hoped that this information did not mean that there was a spy in the Alliance. If the Empire somehow found out about the attack they were planning…

Luke was roughly pulled out of his thoughts by the commander speaking.

“Well, Luke Skywalker, have you rethought your decision about the location of your friends?”

Luke stared into what he hoped were the commander’s eyes and growled, “I. Came. Alone.”

“Very well.”

The commander laughed darkly as he again signalled for the trooper with the rod to step forward. Luke braced himself for the pain, but could hardly contain a scream when the trooper went around to his back and shoved the rod into his left lower back. The pain was much worse than the first time and it felt like a crowd of people were all punching him at once, and that he was burning alive. His body was jerking wildly, and Luke could not focus on anything, much less try to calm himself, due to the intense pain. After about ten seconds, the rod was removed, but Luke only had a brief reprieve before the rod was again jabbed into him, this time on the right side. This time he could not contain the moan of pain that escaped from his lips. This seemed to encourage the trooper, who jabbed it further into Luke, causing him to start shaking harder. Luke could vaguely feel blood running down his back underneath his torn shirt, but he paid no attention to it under the continuous onslaught of pain. Luke did not know how long the rod had been in this time, before it was removed from him. Again, Luke got a few seconds of a reprieve, and again it was placed back on him, this time on the right side. When the pain multiplied again, Luke could not contain the scream that left his lips, as his body stopped shaking and went limp, jerking once every few seconds. 

The two men holding Luke released his arms, and he collapsed to the ground, still jerking from the effects of the electricity. Just as Luke slowly became able to move his body again, he saw the commander kneel down in the dirt, and say, “Just think, if you had told me the location of your pathetic friends, this would never have happened.” And then Luke felt a heavy object hit his head, and everything went black.

* * *

When Luke came back to consciousness, his first thought was of his friends, and that he hoped they were all right. Then, as he began to remember his situation, he was relieved to remember that he had not given away any information regarding their whereabouts. Then, like a tidal wave, the pain came flooding back to him as he remembered the electro-rod, and the commander hitting him. His whole body was in searing pain. As he slowly became more aware of his surroundings, he realized that he was being dragged by two stormtroopers towards the base, which lay about one hundred yards away. In that base was where he had to confront his father, but, in this state, would he be able to do it? If Vader betrayed him to the emperor, he would be unable to fight back. Luke called on the Force to help him clear his mind and not focus on the pain. 

His mind slowly began to clear, and the pain became more manageable, however Luke still was unable to support his own body. He hoped that by the time he saw Vader, he would be in a better condition, so he could at least try to defend himself if it came to that, which he hoped it would not. However, their little group had made its way to the entrance of the base, and with the press of a few buttons, the door opened and they were inside. 

As Luke began to look around, he saw a control center for the door, and other instruments in white, grey, and black. He also saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and looked down to see a small, black mouse droid scurrying across the floor towards a hallway at the far end of the room Luke was in. _That droid knows what’s best for it, mused Luke, getting as far away from here as possible._ However, he was pulled out of his musings by the commander's familiar voice. 

“I see you are awake, Skywalker. Although we could not get the answers we need out of you, Lord Vader should have no trouble getting the answers he needs from Rebel scum such as yourself.” 

After the commander had finished speaking, Luke felt himself being dragged again, this time towards a door on the other end of the room. Once they got to the door, it opened to reveal an elevator. Luke was roughly thrown into the elevator, and the commander stepped in after him, and the door closed, leaving all of the other troopers in the control room.

“I do not envy you, young Skywalker, Lord Vader is known to be brutal in his interrogations, you should have just told me what I wanted to know.”

“I will not envy you when the Alliance... destroys the Empire,” Luke wheezed.

“Your faith in your friends is admirable, pity it's so misplaced.”

The elevator finally came to a stop and the door opened. Almost immediately two more stormtroopers grabbed Luke and pulled him out of the elevator, before roughly bringing Luke up to his knees. Luke, however, did not even notice, because he was entirely focused on the being looming in the back of the room, and the darkness emanating from him, Vader.

As Luke was struggling to push the dark presence from his mind, the commander stepped forward and addressed Vader. 

“This is a rebel that surrendered to us. Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them, and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area. He was armed only with this,” he says as he holds out Luke’s lightsaber for Vader to take.

“Good work, commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me.”

“Yes, my Lord,” the commander responded as he turned to leave, signalling the other stormtroopers to follow.

When the two stormtroopers let go of Luke, he collapsed unceremoniously to the ground, despite his attempts to remain upright. He was trying to pull himself off of the ground when he felt himself being lifted off the ground by an invisible force. Darth Vader had his hand outstretched, and he was slowly bringing his son closer to himself. However, there was no pity in him for his injured son, only anger that was directed at Luke for going against the emperor, and against him. Suddenly, he felt a small flicker of light in the back of his mind and realized that Luke, even after being brutally beaten and tortured, still felt sorry for him, and that he was trying to show him the light that had left him all those years ago, when Padmé had died. 

“There is no hope left for me, son,” Vader said, and after thinking of Padmé, he angrily squeezed his hand and watched Luke start to gasp and try to get air into his starving lungs. 

The last thing Luke heard before he lost consciousness, was Vader saying, “The commander did well, Luke. You are very weak and unable to resist. It will be easy for the emperor to turn you.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please remember to review. I would love to hear what you think of this story, or any tips you may have for my future works.
> 
> Remember, if you want me to add more chapters, please let me know!
> 
> This work is also posted on FF.net, under the same title.
> 
> Have a nice day!


	2. The Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a spy in the Rebel Alliance, and Luke Skywalker has been captured by Imperials. However, many key members of the Empire are coming to realize that their beliefs in the organization might be misplaced, including Darth Vader himself. 
> 
> With Luke in his hands, the Emperor will stop at nothing to guarantee Luke becomes his apprentice. Will Luke be able to resist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for deciding to read this story. This was originally going to be a One Shot, but I had so many more ideas that I wanted to include, and some of you were asking for more, so here you go, chapter two!
> 
> Please remember to review if you want more, and please feel free to provide areas where I can improve! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own Star Wars, and the characters and plot all belong to George Lucas and Disney. I write for fun and do not make any money off of these works.
> 
> Please enjoy and don't forget to review!

_ The last thing Luke heard before he lost consciousness was Vader saying, “The commander did well, Luke. You are very weak and unable to resist. It will be very easy for the emperor to turn you. _

* * *

  
  


The first thing Luke realized when he came back to consciousness was that he was lying on a cold, hard surface. He tried to use the Force to clear his mind when he realized that he could no longer feel its presence. All he felt was a cold emptiness where he had felt it's comforting, mentoring presence for so long. It felt as though a piece of his very soul had been ripped out, he felt utterly incomplete and very vulnerable. His mind started to race with horrible thoughts.  _ What if it was gone for good? Would he ever feel the Force again?  _ After a moment, Luke regained his composure and drove the negative thoughts from his mind, he could not waste valuable time concerning that, when he needed first to find a way out of his cell.

As he slowly sat up, and fought the wave of dizziness that came with that motion, he started to take in his surroundings. His focus was immediately drawn to his wrists, or rather, to the device binding his wrists in front of him. They looked like regular manacles, but upon closer inspection, Luke saw that they were slightly glowing. He didn’t know how he knew, but Luke was sure that these binders were what was depriving him of the Force. With this realization came a sharp sense of relief, if he could get out of these manacles, the Force would most likely return. 

After finishing his inspection of the manacles, he realized that they were connected to the wall by a chain that also faintly glowed, with one end sunk deeply into the wall. As Luke continued to look around, he saw that he was in a small cell. The cell was lit by a dim light fixed above the doorway, casting an eerie glow over the tiny room. The walls looked to be made of some sort of metal, and were a grey color, just like everything else on Imperial ships. It was about ten feet wide and ten feet long, with a small wall about seven feet in on one side. Luke got up to investigate and almost instantly regretted it. His head started reeling, but he was able to avoid falling by placing his hand on one of the walls to steady himself. Although his head was pounding, Luke realized that the pain in the rest of his body, which should have been in horrible pain from the torture he endured from the commander, and then being choked by Vader, his father, had lessened from before he was brought to Vader, still enough to keep him weak and docile, but not enough to kill him. He knew he could not attempt an escape in this state, and Luke hated how helpless it made him feel.

_ The emperor must have not wanted his prize to be too badly damaged,  _ Luke mused as he slowly made his way towards the wall and realized that it was hiding a refresher unit.  _ At least the Empire gives their prisoners privacy,  _ Luke thought drily. He then turned and started to walk to the other end of his prison, trying to see how far the chain would reach. He was almost within an arm’s length from the door when he reached the end of the chain and he was jerked backwards as his feet were pulled out from under him, causing him to fall to the floor. Luke decided not to attempt to stand back up, so he laid on the floor and considered his position. He did not know what the Emperor would do to him, other than that he wanted to turn Luke to the Dark Side and make him his apprentice. Laying on the floor of his cell, Luke vowed that he would never let that happen, with or without the Force, he would not be made into the Emperor’s personal puppet. He, in that moment, realized that he didn’t care if he died, as long as he would not be used as a tool for evil.

Luke realizes that he will probably not have another chance to get decent rest for a while, so he decides to try and sleep. The moment he lays down to rest however, he hears the door to his cell open, and he jumps, not having the Force to warn him of incoming threats. He immediately gets to his feet and tenses, ready to fight, even though he knows it is pointless, especially with his bound wrists and battered body. He glares defiantly as an officer enters, flanked by two stormtroopers.

“The Emperor requests your presence in the throne room,” the officer states blandly, ignoring that Luke is poised to fight. This officer has done this many times before. He signals to the two stormtroopers, who immediately walk towards Luke and grab his shoulders. Luke struggles weakly in their grasp, but quickly sees that it is a waste of precious energy, and lets them lead him out of the cell and into the hallway.

* * *

  
  
Back at the Rebel Alliance base, it was late at night, and a young man, around the age of twenty-five was slipping through the abandoned, dark, grey hallways, trying to avoid making noise of any kind. He was the simple kind of handsome, with a kind smile and soft eyes, perhaps this was why people trusted him so easily. Whatever the reason, people always were easy-going around him, which is exactly why the Empire had chosen him for this job: to infiltrate the Rebel Alliance and discover their plan of attack, which was exactly what he had done. 

When he reached the corner, he stopped suddenly. From down the corridor he heard low, quietly conversing. They were probably just two scout pilots coming back from a long mission. However, to the man in the shadows, it didn’t matter who they were, he had come this far, and he was not going to be stopped now by two rebels, not when he was so close to the end of his mission.

The man quickly ducked behind a waste receptacle, and pulled his blaster noiselessly out of the holster around his waist, and silently prepared to dispatch these two rebels quickly.  _ They are a danger to the Empire, they deserve to die.  _ **_They deserve to die._ ** He repeated this in his head, trying to trick his mind into thinking that killing two people was justified. A few years before, he would have been appalled at himself for even thinking about harming, much less killing, another living being. However, that was before the Empire had conquered his home planet, and made him into the almost heartless being he was today. 

He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts, and again focused on the two men talking. They were around twenty feet away from him now, and were still moving closer. He readied himself to emerge and fire at the two men, but just as he was about to stand up, an impatient beep sounded across the silent hallway. He silently cursed his forgetfulness in turning off his communicator as the two rebels stopped talking and quickly approached his location. He would respond to his commander once he was safely away from the rebel base. He quickly rose to his feet and fired twice, hitting one rebel in the neck, killing him instantly, however, the other rebel was able to quickly move, and the shot flew harmlessly past, hitting the grey wall. The rebel then drew out  _ his  _ communicator and pressed a button, alerting the base to the danger. Almost immediately a siren sounded, and the previously quiet corridor was filled with the sound of people scrambling out of their bunks and rushing to see what had caused the alarm to sound.

The man cursed aloud as he raised his blaster to be level with the man’s chest, and shot once, hitting the target. The rebel crumpled instantly and fell to the ground clutching his chest. The man knew he most likely had less than two minutes before the rebel troops in the base found that it was him who was the cause for the alarm, so he started sprinting down the corridor towards the hangar. 

As he passed the mortally wounded man, he looked down and saw that he was not really a man at all, but a mere teenager, probably no more than seventeen, around the age he had been when his planet was overrun with Imperial troops. When the man looked at the young rebel’s face, he expected to see anger, defiance, and fear, as he had seen on so many faces in the past. Although fear was present in the rebel’s expression, the overwhelming expression on the boy’s face was pity. This boy felt truly sorry for the man. He felt sorry for the man that had killed his friend in front of him and then him. And because of this, for the first time in years, after killing more people than he could remember, the man truly questioned who was right in this war, was it the Empire, which he had been taught for so long, or the rag tag group of people that called themselves the Rebel Alliance. 

It would take more than the last expression on a young boy’s face to change this man’s mind, but the thought had implanted itself like a seed in his mind, and he mulled over it even as he made it into the hangar and took off in the X-Wing fighter he had been assigned during his mission with the Alliance, and made the jump into hyperspace towards a waiting Star Destroyer taking with him the rebel’s plans for their biggest attack yet.

* * *

When the last X-Wing had returned from pursuing the fleeing fighter, after they had lost it once it made the jump to hyperspace, the rebels gathered to discuss how to proceed and discuss the identity of the man who had killed two of their men. 

The meeting room was filled with chaotic noise as the rebels all spoke over each other with their own exclamations of grief, anger, and confusion. No one knew who the man was or why he had killed two men. However, the room grew silent as the door opened, and Mon Mothma entered, talking quietly to two men. After a minute the two men inclined their head slightly and took their own seats in the crowded room. 

“I have just been informed that the man that has killed two of our comrades and then fled through hyperspace identified himself as Will Derricote. Many of us, not excluding myself, were friends with this man and trusted him wholeheartedly. I regret to inform you that our trust was misplaced. Our technicians have discovered that someone has downloaded our attack plans for the coming attack on the second Death Star. We can only assume that Derricote was the person responsible for this act. Although we do not know for certain, we can only assume that he will take our plans to the Empire. This has forced me to cancel our current plan and try to create a new one, one that will catch the Empire off-guard.” As she spoke, the rebel’s emotions changed from sadness and sorrow, to anger and determination. They were not going to stop until they had destroyed the Empire, once and for all. Many of the rebels started to get up to leave, but she had not yet finished speaking.

“I am afraid that is not the only bad news I will share with you today. We have just received a transmission from our scout troops on the Forest Moon of Endor, and they have informed us that a very important member of our organization has gone missing. They believe that Commander Luke Skywalker has been captured by Imperials.”

* * *

The stormtroopers that are leading Luke stop in front of a black doorway. Almost immediately after they approach, the door opens and Luke can hear the deep, raspy breathing and knows who it is even before he looks up:

Vader.

“You are dismissed,” Vader says to the troopers holding Luke.

The stormtroopers immediately release Luke and turn to walk back the way they came. Luke watches them warily as they leave, not wanting to be left alone with his father. He mentally steels himself as he turns back around to look at his father. 

“By now you have seen that it is useless for you to resist, my son. You have been cut off from the Force, and you are injured. You cannot win.”

“I would rather die than turn to the Dark Side,” Luke replied with all the confidence he could muster.

“We shall see.”

“Father, please, I know there is good in you. You are not truly gone. Come with me, I can help you, please.”

“You know nothing of the Dark Side, it is... too late for me son,” Vader said with a barely discernible note of sadness in his voice.  _ The Light Side in me died with Padmé.  _ However, a part of him buried deep down from years in the Emperor’s service was begging him to listen to his son, to Padmé’s son. Vader quickly pushed those thoughts back where they would not interfere with his judgement, from now on, Luke was the Emperor’s to do with as he pleases, even if it meant killing him, killing Luke.  _ Could he do it? If it came to it, could he allow the Emperor, his master to kill his son?  _ Vader quickly pushed those thoughts away, and turned back to Luke. Vader once again was the cold-blooded killer as he led Luke down the hallways and into the elevator that would lead them to the throne room, and to the Emperor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!
> 
> I really appreciate the support I get from readers, and I wanted to shout out my reviewers, Reyella, PEZWolf, and Idhren15. You guys rock, and thank you for taking the time to review my story.
> 
> Please continue to review, and I hope to release a new chapter soon!
> 
> In the meantime, have a nice day!
> 
> I have also posted this work on FF.net under the same name.


End file.
